Spain x Romano Love Hurts
by EpicPrussiaFace
Summary: Romano finds himself in an "unforgettable" situation as Spain tries to romance him in a very violent manner. All in all, it's something to remember, where as Romano won't.


Spain x Romano- Part 1: Love Hurts

Spain. Spain. Spain. Why can't I stop thinking about. Spain. That damn bastard just won't get out of my head...and I don't know why...

I can't remember anything that happened two days ago, and for some strange reason I found myself in that damn pervert France's house when I woke up. This must all be that damn bastard's fault. Spain. Oh god dammit!

"Oi Romano," damn, not him.

"Hey little buddy, what's going on?" Just walk away and don't say anything. Just walk away...

"Hey wait," Spain yelled in my ear as he tugged on my sensitive my, oh-so-sensitive curl.

"Hey where are you going, don't run from me like that," dammit Spain! Let go, it argh... it feels like...

"Nowhere, now just let go," dammit! I'm gonna... uh... free at last. Damn you Spain.

"Great, then let's go to my place," Spain said as he spanned his arms out then grabbed me at the wrist. I attempted to resist by thrusting my fist into that bastard's face, however, he dodged my attack and grabbed my receptive curl again.

"What is it about this little hair that shuts you up, eh little buddy?" Damn you, damn you, damn you.

Why does this happen every time he shows up? Shit! He started stroking my hair, gently twirling it between his fingers... "Hey, Spain... could you let arghh... go of my hair...please...huh huff huh," that was all I could manage to say, I really felt like I was going to...Huh...Thank god the bastard let go.

"Well let's see, I do like playing with Romano's little hair, but if that's bothering him, I guess I should stop. But then again if I'm not holding it, you'll run away and won't come to my place." I don't like where this is headed.

"Looks like I'll have to use plan 'B'."

"Wait, what's plan 'B'? Huh, ufff." Spain picked me up, swung me over his shoulder like a potato sack, and started walking to his house. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. He quickened up the pace and in no time we were at his place. I was ready to hurl all over his damn house because my stomach was sitting on his damn shoulder for about half a damn hour. He finally set me down on his couch, and continued to talk a bunch of blah blah blah bastardical nonsense.

He kept staring at me the whole time and it's kind of starting to freak me out. "Oi Romano, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit," I said a bit anxiously since Spain's hand was targeting my curl again.

"Then let me get you something little buddy, you wait right here."

Haha my chance to escape. As Spain walked out of the room in a brisk little skip, I waited for the opportunity to flee.

Justt a bit longer...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, NOW!

I ran out of the room without looking back! I ran and ran and ran and... tripped.

What the hell tripped me during this important escape plan? I turned my body around to see Spain holding his battle ax. Why the hell did he have a battle ax?

"I kinda figured you'd try to escape after I left the room. What's a matter, huh little buddy? Don't you like me anymore?" Spain bent over me, lowered his ax right next to my ear, and grabbed my shirt.

He pulled me closer, so close that I could feel his breath against my neck, causing my face to turn kneeling over me, he took his ax and stated to slice my shirt right down the center. The cold metal against my skin made me cringe. Why did something about this feel so familiar?

Spain...

In no time, he sliced up my entire shirt.

Running his hands across my bare chest, he pulled himself closer to my face. "Should I tell you what I'm going to do next, Romano?" He whispered those words into my ear.

What, what are you going to do to me?

He continued to rub his smooth hands across my chest. It felt so good! I couldn't resist a soft moan.

Spain.

He brushed his lips against my nipples... He suddenly embraced me as he planted soft kisses on my chest. He was intent on making sure I didn't leave while he did this.

His lips were cold against my skin, as were his hands and his cheek.

Spain.

He kissed my neck, he kissed my chest, and now...No, don't do it. Spain. He grabbed my belt and gave me a serious and sinister look. He then seized his ax and ripped right through my pants and boxers. I tried to resist, but Spain grabbed my legs and held then open.

He slammed my legs down on the cold hard floor, then pulled himself up to my dick. His ice cold lips had opened letting out his warm tongue. He licked the side of one of my legs and slowly worked up to my dick. Right when he got there, he let go of my legs and grabbed my dick as hard as he could.

Spain!

He then let one hand go as he started ripping off his shirt, pants, and boxers. He put his hand back on my dick and started to stroke it. It felt so good, but this seemed strangely familiar. He brought his face closer to my dick and sucked on it violently while occasionally nipping it playfully. I felt myself reaching my limit...

Spain's mouth left my dick. He pulled his face up to mine and with a smirk, crashed his lips into mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth and massaged my own tongue. I couldn't breath. Spain. His lips left mine, but only for a split second before he slipped back in. While his lips and tongue were busy in my mouth, his hand was quite busy on my dick.

He was still stroking it and fingering it like he did my hair. I felt him pull closer and closer to me. All of a sudden he flipped me over, bent down and whispered, "you're ready." He stuck his cock in my ass as hard and as fast as he could. It hurt, Dammit, it hurt like hell. As soon completely inside of me, he slowly started to thrust, his hands massaged my ass and my back.

He bent down further and further, his cock getting deeper in me. Why, why does this feel so familiar? Spain's cock started getting bigger and bigger. He let go of one of my hips and grabbed his ax. He placed the cold hard metal handle of the ax on my back. He stroked it several times, then flipped the ax over and slammed it next to my face. He bent down to where his lips ,et my ear. "If you ever run away from me again, I'll make it a gun next time." He then placed his hand back on my hip, slowly traveling back to my dick.

He grabbed it then stroked it violently, his thumb stroking the tip. "You're getting harder. I didn't think you'd actually enjoy this so much." He laughed a bit and thrusted himself deeper inside me. "Dammit, I'm argggh, I'm not enjoying this one bit." Spain. He grabbed my dick harder. "Oh really, then resist a little more." I tried turning over, but when I did, he pinned me down, grabbed my dick and shoved it in his ass. "It's your turn Romano." He placed my hands on his ass and shoved my dick further in him.

He winced for a moment, then looked at me like I was an idiot. I grabbed at his ass and shoved my dick further in him. He winced even more. I felt a smirk rise across my face. I turned us over, grabbed his cock and shoved my dick further in him. "So looks like you top this time." I thrusted further into him. "Shut up you bastard." I thrusted with no mercy, both of us getting harder. "Hey, Romano, I think it's time we stopped." I ignored that remark.

You made me start several times already, I can't stop now. At the same time, we both came. Spain looked like he was out of breath. "Couldn't stop, huh little buddy?" Spain. Dammit. "It's your fault, I wish this didn't happen." As soon as I said that Spain pulled himself up to my lips again. "In a minute, you won't remember what we did." He forced his way in my mouth again, and in a matter of seconds I blacked out.  
>"Arggggh, where the hell am I?" what a crazy ass dream, dancing tomatoes, how silly. Hey wait, where are my pants and why is there a "I heart Spain" sharpied on my leg near my..."<p>

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!"


End file.
